TMK: The 1st Breath
by Hanei Tamashii
Summary: TMK (The Monkey King) From the rocks a young boy is borned. Shunned by people who fear him for his difference, what will happen to the young child? GokuxKonzen? A mix of saiyuki gaiden n tales of the Monkey King


Minna minna minna! Hiya all! Thought I was dead already ne? (well... I was brain dead anyway) Ahahahaha, anyway I WAS typing some sorta fic during my 'disappearance'. Remember the one-shot accompaniment to 'The Only One' I was talking about? Anyway the story goes like this, one joyful day, after completing 'The Only One' I was on my merry way typing my next fic hitting nearly 900 words or so when......BRAINDEAD. I was totally, completely, outmostly blank. I had a head but no body or tail! (the fic I was typing that is) I was on a blank for DAYS. I couldn't think of a darn plot and when I did think of something it sounded like a total crap. So there I was, taking my free time bugging my imouto, who mind you, is so completely absorbed in completing her fic when I decided, this was it. I HAVE to type something. I would have jumped off a cliff or something to get my brain working (lucky I didn't have to) But finally I GOT IT!(heh, not exactly) ANYWAY~ this is what my totally empty, hollow, juiceless brain came out with. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimers : Saiyuki does not belong to me but to the great Kazuya Minekura-sama!!!(Worships). In addition to that, snippets of tales of the great Sun Wukong ain't mine to claim too.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Monkey King - The 1st Breath  
  
Prologue  
  
A fic by Hanei T.  
  
  
  
Far away in the land of China, off the province of Hou Zhi where the land constantly bask in a shower of sunlight, rain, clouds of mist and the gentle graze of wind and of the ethereal light of the stars and moon, a large boulder (ten times the size of a one-story building) was seeded. No one gave a thought to the large rock grounded in the middle of the forest, nor did they have the time. The people of the province worked their lands hard and when there was time to spare, the villagers would devote their time to worship the gods of the land, water, harvest, wealth, earth and the god of the gods.  
  
Days passed by, minutes turned into hours and finally on the dark night of the one-hundredth day since the first dew seeped into the rock, the earth rumbled. The people of the village flee from their little wooden houses as shocks of the trembling ground shook and destroyed some their houses. All hell broke loose, man and woman cradling their children in their arms ran for their lives. The large boulder started to glow surreally, the shaking of the ground becoming more vivid. Without warning, a ray of blinding light descended from the heavens above and illuminated the boulder. Burst of rainbow rays spilled over the lands as the quaking continued. A loud crack resounded throughout the forest sending creatures that dwell there to scatter frantically for safety. Slowly but surely, the boulder parted, roaring fiercely as a shock of hot lava shot heavenwards.  
  
Within the streaming violent lava, a round blur steadily formed. Little droplets rushed at each other in a mad rush. As the globe completed its formation, it dropped downwards and fused with the essence of earth. The ground finally went silent, the final flash of red lava drained into the sky. The silence was deafening, the village now empty and not a single forest animal was left. A rain of glitters showered the now cracked boulder as a tiny ball of gold light emerged from the very center of the enormous rock. The ball of molten gold gently bobbed in the air carried by an invisible force. Twirling and glowing, the ball slowly graced the green moist land. The gold light that had been the sole source of light brightening the land quietly diminished into the darkness of the night. Dimmed the gold light did, but it finally came to a gentle halt. A diadem shone with a sparkle of gold, shining upon the sleeping face. There on the ground, replacing the ball of gold slept a young boy of the age of eight or so. His long chocolate locks spilled over his naked body as the boy stayed asleep in a fetal position. He looked like any other boy- baby soft skin, a pair of sleeping eyes, pouty lips and all. Yet one thing made him different from the rest, different from the world. From the lower end of his back, a single, furry tail lay limp on the ground.  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Ahahaha! Gomen! I know it's really short but anyway this is just the prologue ne? Tell me whaddya guys think about it and I'll consider continuing this ficcy ASAP. ----Lotsa luv and in dire want of reviews, Hanei T. 


End file.
